


Here Comes The Sun

by winter_romanoff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, First Time Parents, Fluff, Jancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_romanoff/pseuds/winter_romanoff
Summary: "Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winterLittle darling, it feels like years since it's been hereHere comes the sunHere comes the sun, and I sayIt's all right"





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the jonathan defense squad™

Scarlett Joyce Byers was born on February 6th 1993 at 2:48am, after a rather quick labour and delivery. All thought Jonathan and Nancy never really planned on having kids, it wasn't something that scared them, they knew it would happen eventually and spent 9 months preparing themselves for what's about to come.

Right now, Nancy was breast feeding Scarlett on the sofa as she watched the sun rising for the first time since a blizzard took place in New York a few days ago, Jonathan on the other hand was making tea for both him and Nancy, unable to do it properly because he couldn't stop admiring his wife and his new born daughter, it's safe to say that he almost burnt his hand a few times.

\- There you go - he said as he wrapped his arms around her  
\- Thank you! -  
\- I know you said she looks like me but honestly Nancy, she looks like you -  
\- No... ok I know she has my nose and my lips but she has your eyes and your hair and your cheeks so.. she looks like you -  
\- Either way she's beautiful - he gently strokes her head  
\- I agree on that, I can't believe she's finally here with us, just over a week ago she was in my tummy...-  
\- And now she's in your arms... in our house... with us -  
\- And she _loooooooves _her daddy! -__  
\- Nah, she loves both of us - he reasured  
\- Babe, I should go get a shower, can you take care of her? I won't take too long, I promise -  
\- Yeah but didn't you just finished breast feeding? -  
\- I'm gonna be fine -  
\- If you say so.. go! -  
\- I'll be back in a few minutes -  
\- Just take your time babe -

Little did he know that in the second Scarlett left her mother's arms, she would start whining, he couldn't help it to feel a little flustered about it, his daughter was getting louder and louder so he needed to figure out a way to calm her down, not only for her sake but also Nancy's, she needed a _minute _of peace just to herself after all that she has been through the last 4 days since Scarlett was born. He started rocking her, going through the living room but all of his efforts seemed useless. He looked to his right to find his stereo, single handedly looked for his mixtapes until he found the one he was looking for: _The Beatles _, he remembers when Joyce and him used to sing their songs all the time before Will was born and he remembers a particular song that used to calm down Will whenever he was crying like Scarlett was crying now, maybe it'll work out on her too he thought.____

____ _ _

____The first few notes of "Here Comes The Sun" started playing in the backround and he started humming along the melody, unintentionally he started singing too, he never really considered himself a great singer, in fact he admits that he sucks at singing, but this song brought so many good memories to his mind, if not, one of the few good memories he has of his childhood, and he couldn't help it but he had to sing._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____- _"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say, it's all right" - _____ _ _

______He looked down at his daughter and he realized that he was right, Scarlett stopped crying and was looking at him with curiosity. He couldn't help to smile and keep singing._ _ _ _ _ _

______- _"Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say, it's all right" - _____ _ _ _ _

________As soon the song finished, he looked over to the hallway to find Nancy standing there, in a new set of pijamas, her hair wrapped up in a towel with tears in her eyes and a smile from cheek to cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________\- Hey, what's the matter? how long have you've been there? - he asked  
\- No... don't worry, maybe it's the hormones... you're such a good father that's all - she said as she whiped her tears  
\- You're a great mom too Nance, you've been handling this like a champ! -  
\- _We've _been handling this - she corrects him  
\- How was your shower? -  
\- Well, I've should've listened to your advice before, my boobs hurt, remind me to never take a shower after a breast feed again - she says as they laugh quietly  
\- You're adapting, it's normal -  
\- I guess -___ _

__________She looks down at Scarlett, who is now peacefullye sleeping on her father's arms and smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________\- 10 years ago I wiuld never thought I would become a mom -_  
\- I didn't think I was gonna have kids either -  
\- But here we are! -  
\- Yeah...-  
\- And I'm glad I picked the right person the have kids with - she said  
\- Nance... I'm...-  
\- I've always knew that you would become an excellent father... even after what Lonnie did to your family... I noticed that every time you picked up Will from my house when they were playing Dungeons  & Dragons -  
\- I love you... I love you two -  
\- I love you too... both of you - she says as she kisses him  
\- Babe? -  
\- Hmm? -  
\- Can you sing "Here Comes The Sun" again? -  
\- Why? -  
\- Your voice is cute -  
\- Naaaaaance - 

__________He followed his wife's orders and played the song again, they sang and they danced as their daughter kept sleeping safely in his arms_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> that little backstory of Jonathan and Joyce is a personal headcanon I decided to include :)


End file.
